


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Monopoly (Board Game), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "To celebrate all of us getting into Hope's Peak. Hears to a good year with all of our classmates, y'know?" He had said with that mysterious smile, the kind that made Shuichi's knees weak and made him say yes without thinking.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should probably work on my larger fics, and get work done.  
> Also me: *spends an entire day writing this* they,,, luv him,,, and theyre all happy,,,
> 
> I hope yall enjoy^^!

Shuichi double checked, then triple checked that he had everything. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning as he glanced in the mirror one last time. The clock blinked 6:21 PM, and Shuichi internally groaned, tossing himself backwards onto the couch. He still had an hour or so before Rantaro would be dropping by his dorm room to drive him to a party.

 

Rantaro had invited the entire 79th class over to his house for a party. And Shuichi agreed. 

 

"To celebrate all of us getting into Hope's Peak. Hears to a good year with all of our classmates, y'know?" He had said with that mysterious smile, the kind that made Shuichi's knees weak and made him say yes without thinking. The same smile that convinced everyone else to agree, reluctantly or very, very eagerly.

 

Of course, when Rantaro asked him if he wanted to stay the night with that same look on his face, Shuichi agreed.

 

Now, Shuichi was regretting every decision he made in life, as he stood up and checked over his things again. 6:30, the clock mocked as he ran a hand through his hair. 

 

Rantaro suggested the party only a week into school, after they had just barely started getting used to each other's quirks. Some harder to adjust to than others, Shuichi thought with a grimace, mind wandering back to the time he walked into commons just to see the couch on fire. A small girl in a witch hat was sitting next to it, seemingly content, while a hyper, angry girl with a bow was shouting something at someone he would soon know as Kokichi. He knew, because his name was the one most shouted during his brief stay.

 

Shuichi turned around and walked back out the doors that day.

 

He took one last glance at the clock, let out a resigned sigh, and made his way out to the common area. The sight of other people milling around, other people he would have to interact with at the party, did nothing to soothe his nerves. Still, it would be a better use of time than pacing around his room anxiously, re-checking all of his stuff. 

 

"Hey, bro! Over here!"

 

Shuichi made his way towards the people he would have to call classmates, as Kaito called his name, waving his arms. He smiled slightly, greeting him and the others politely.

 

Maybe this won't be so bad.

 

-

-

-

 

Rantaro picked him up at the right time, to his pounding heart's relief. Now, Shuichi was stuffed in the middle next to Kaito, with a Kokichi on the other side, who had his legs sprawled out onto the other two. With Kaede being the lucky one who got the front seat. 

 

"Dude, get your legs off of me!"

 

"Hmm, nope! I'm fine where I am." 

 

Shuichi begged for relief as Kokichi proceeded to stretch out further, just to press his feet closer to Kaito. Rantaro ignored their antics with a shared glance with Kaede. She had the decency to look apologetically at Shuichi, who flushed and smiled reassuringly at her. The drive was relatively short, but those minutes were filled with Kaito's anger and Kokichi's insistence on messing with all of the car's passengers. In fact, Shuichi was pretty sure he took the offer for a ride, just for this opportunity.

 

Both Kaito and Kokichi bolted out of the car when it stopped for very different reasons.

 

Shuichi took the moment to lean back and sigh with relief, Rantaro laughed slightly.

 

"Those two certainly have a lot of energy." He commented, completely unphased at the shenanigans.

 

"I think that applies to most of our classmates." Kaede said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Watching the two in front interact, and the two that were currently playing cat and mouse outside, Shuichi knew he was going to die.

 

The three of them left the car. Shuichi noticed that the driveway was empty, save for one other car.

 

"Where's everyone else?" He asked, looking at Rantaro.

 

"Ah, a lot of people couldn't make it." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I know Maki and a few others will be arriving later, and Angie, Himiko, and Gonta helped decorate, so they're already here. That's about it though."

 

Shuichi tried to feel bad for Rantaro, and on some level he did, but if he was honest, it helped his nerves knowing there would be less people. Besides, Rantaro seemed content one way or another, nothing seemed to ever phase the guy.

 

True to his word, Shuichi could see Angie and the others mingling in the living room. Himiko stayed seated where she was, already looking half asleep, but Angie and Gonta were quick to say hi to the newcomers. 

 

"Hello!"

 

"Gonta is very pleased to meet you!"

 

"Mm… hi." Himiko's lackluster call from her seat was a welcome respite from the two excited people in front of them.

 

After greeting the two, Shuichi escaped to sit next to Himiko. Just in time, as Kokichi and Kaito joined them indoors. Kokichi immediately gravitated towards the larger group, while Kaito gave Shuichi an encouraging thumbs up before trying to reign him in. He could hear Himiko let out a sigh as she sank down into the couch cushions, almost disappearing inside the fluffy, probably expensive couch.

 

"Extroverts." She mumbled. Shuichi couldn't tell if it was a fond annoyance or just plain annoyance.

 

"Extroverts." He agreed regardless of which one it was. 

 

The two of them sat in comfortable uncomfortableness, and Shuichi watched the ongoing shenanigans with a small smile. It was much more funny when he wasn't involved, he thought as he watched Kokichi climb on top of Gonta to ride on his shoulders. Then he sat up with a little more interest, watching Kaito heft Kaede onto his own shoulders. Angie and Rantaro retreated the couch to watch with glee. 

 

"Atua says that this will be a disaster!" She purred, hands clapping together. She sat on the ground and leaned against Shuichi's legs as she talked. Shuichi wondered if all of his classmates had to be this touchy. He wasn't really sure if he disliked it. His face was probably red again for the nth time this evening, though.

 

"Hey, come over this way, we'll be the judge!" Rantaro called over, waving at the four. Kaito was already wobbling, and Kokichi was trying to stand on Gonta's shoulders, much to the gentle giant's concern.

 

"Um…" Shuichi began, getting Rantaro's attention. "What are they doing, exactly?"

 

Rantaro paused, then shrugged. "I don't really know. Seems fun though." He glanced at Shuichi with a grin. "Wanna try?"

 

Shuichi could feel his face heat up even more, and he prayed that his face wasn't as red as it felt. "A-ah, no thanks…" It pained him to say no, but he had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

 

-

-

-

 

Angie was right. It was a disaster.

 

While Kokichi was very enthusiastic in his attack, Gonta was a decent and polite person, who didn't want to accidentally hurt Kaede or Kaito. This gave the the troublemaker a disadvantage. While Kokichi tried to convince Gonta that it was part of the game to knock Kaede off of her perch, Kaito made his move. 

 

Shuichi wasn't sure if it was funny or painful to watch, as all but Gonta ended up on their ass. Angie was cheering at the carnage, Rantaro was only vaguely concerned, until it was confirmed that everyone was okay, then he laughed. Himiko was asleep and drooling on his shoulder with little care. Shuichi tried to ignore this, focusing instead on Kokichi and his wails of fake pain. Kaito immediately pulled him into a headlock, while Kaede perked up at something and made her way to the door.

 

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP FUCKERS- wow, the party just started and you already killed the gremlin." Oh. That was why. Miu had arrived, carrying bags and a box.

 

"Carrying on- I'M LIVENING UP THIS PARTY, AND I BROUGHT MONOPOLY AND BOOZE!"

 

Miu, with her ever-charming personality, slammed the items into the table. For the first time this party, Rantaro looked pained. Shuichi assumed it was the vast amount of alcohol, but-.

 

"... Monopoly?"

 

"Monopoly!" Miu slapped the top of the box for emphasis.

 

"I regret telling you about that incident-"

 

"You can even keep the game after-!"

 

"You're betraying our friendship, Miu." 

 

While that was happening, whatever that was, the others made their way over to the table. Himiko jerked up slightly at the comotion, and there was a long pause as she and Shuichi shared eye contact.

 

"Sorry, Shuichi…" She seemed embarrassed, even with her completely blank face. 

 

"It's fine, really." He had a wet spot on his shoulder, but that was fine. It would only embarrass her more if he paid too much attention to it, so Shuichi turned back to Miu and the other's conversation. The group seemed split on whether to play Monopoly or not. No one actually brought up the alcohol.

 

"Miu, please… have mercy…" Rantaro moved on to pleading.

 

"Nope! It's a great idea, and we're doing this!"

 

"Atua says that Monopoly is an evil game, and he wants no part in it!" 

 

"It's actually been awhile since I've played monopoly, I think it's a good idea!"

 

"Mm… sounds like a pain."

 

The sides were this: Miu, Kaito, Gonta, and Kaede agree that Monopoly isn't that bad, and is fun. Angie, Rantaro, Himiko, and Kokichi (Though Shuichi is sure he said that just to spite Kaito.) ended up agreeing that Monopoly is evil. They all turned to him, their stares making him sweat and feel a shiver down his spine.

 

"Hey, tell them sidekick!"

 

"Shuichi, you're my only hope…"

 

Shuichi would have shuffled backwards if he could. He could feel their judgement, and as he looked into their pleading eyes he couldn't help but feel he wasn't qualified to answer this question.

 

"... U-um." He ran a hand through his hand, glancing away from them. The intense eye contact making him uncomfortable. "I've never played Monopoly…? Sorry." He didn't really know what he was apologizing for, but it felt necessary.

 

The reaction was immediate and explosion.

 

"Wait, really-!?"

 

"Huh. Guess we do have to play." Rantaro sighed and Shuichi felt like apologizing until he felt a small hand grab his wrist. Kokichi had both him and the Monopoly box hostage.

 

"Hey, hey! We're gonna play the on top of the roof!" Kokichi chirped as he tried to drag him along.

 

"Oh, yeah, that's not a bad idea." Rantaro agreed immediately, as if that was a normal thing.

 

"Uh, okay." Kaito interrupted, looking more than a little skeptical. "I know the gremlin is a freak, and you're the ultimate adventurer or whatever, but the roof?"

 

Rantaro looked amused before moving ahead of Kokichi, who continued to pull at his hand. Shuichi resigned himself to his fate of permanent redness, and tried not to focus on how warm Kokichi's hand was.

 

"Here, let me show you."

 

Outside, it was just beginning to grow darker outside, a pleasant chill in the air making him shiver a bit. As it turned out, Rantaro's house had a large porch area in the backyard, with a sturdy covered area over it. Shuichi wondered about the implication that Kokichi has been in Rantaro's house before this.

 

"Here let me go get a ladder-"

 

"Can this thing even hold all of our weight?"

 

"-probably."

 

Kaito still looked skeptical, but he waited with the rest of them with no more complaints. Rantaro returned with a ladder and Maki.

 

"Oh, hey! Good timing, we're just about to start." Kaito immediately brightened at the other person he adopted as a 'sidekick'. Shuichi offered her a wave, glad that the next person to arrive wasn't anyone too wild. Maki looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here, as she was bombarded with greetings and 'we're going to play monopoly on the roof!'

 

"Monopoly. Really?" She sighed, already looking resigned to her fate.

 

"Shuichi's never played!" Kaito defended the choice. Maki paused, gave Shuichi a glance, then nodded.

 

"... Fine, fair enough." Just like that, she agreed, much to his confusion.

 

Rantaro got onto the roof with little hesitation, followed quickly by Kokichi. Miu was next, taking the alcohol with her. Shuichi was pretty sure that drinking while on the roof was a bad idea, but he didn't say anything. They weren't that high up, so it should be fine, he reasoned. Surprisingly, everyone fit on the roof comfortably, and the roof only let out a few plaintive creaks once everyone was seated.

 

Shuichi was placed between Kaito and Gonta, Kaito being the one to explain the rules while the game was being set up. After the explanation, Shuichi still wasn't sure why it was a big deal that he never played. He didn't want to cause a fuss, though, so he just nodded along. He shivered slightly, and that was when Shuichi died.

 

See, Gonta saw him shivering and wanted to be a gentleman and give him his jacket. Kaito saw his bro shivering and was going to be cool and casual about tossing his jacket at him. Both jackets landed on him at the exact same time, and Shuichi's world went dark as he was buried. Both of his classmates were much taller than him, and it was all the more obvious with their jackets on top of him.

 

"Oh! Gonta is sorry, Shuichi!"

 

"Oh, whoops, sorry bro. At least you must be pretty warm now, though!"

 

Shuichi was, in fact, very warm. Mostly in the face. He shuffled his way out of the jackets, so that they were draped around his shoulders. 

 

"It's fine…" He said, offering the two a small smile. "And you're right, it is pretty warm, so thanks."

 

Miu snorted, "Save some dick for the rest of us, damn." 

 

"H-huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Instead of answering, Miu grabbed a bottle of beer and popped it open. Shuichi blinked, not really surprised at her gusto but still disapproving of it. "Should we really be drinking on the roof…?"

 

"Don't worry about it," Rantaro said, smiling gently at him, "No one's fallen down from here, yet."

 

That didn't really help. Shuichi nodded and thanked him anyway. Rantaro looked around the group.

 

"Is anyone who needs a ride not staying the night?" He asked.

 

After getting confirmation that, no, he would not be driving anyone home tonight, Rantaro grabbed a bottle from the case. Miu cheered him on, and with that, they started the game. 

 

-

-

-

 

Within an hour, half the group was tipsy, and probably loud enough to receive a noise complaint. Shuichi kept both of his classmates jackets wrapped around him, but somehow during the game, he ended up with Himiko and Kokichi under the jackets as well, much to the grief and amusement of his classmates. ("He really doesn't notice?" "He's… pretty oblivious for a detective.") 

 

Shuichi was right to guess that most of his classmates were very touchy. Miu was half-drunk and still going strong, while she sprawled out onto Kaede's and Rantaro's lap. Angie was resting her legs on Gonta, and Kaito was not-so-subtly inching closer to Maki. ("I will actually kill you." "..." "Stop looking at me like that.") 

 

At some point, they stopped playing Monopoly for real. Kokichi got sidetracked from his turn first, and the game never picked back up properly. Everyone was just enjoying each other's company, even Maki was looking reluctantly fond of these people.

 

"So, that's a yes, right? Right?" Kokichi moved forward to poke Gonta in the face, before being forced backwards as Himiko tugged the jacket back towards herself. 

 

"N-no! Kokichi could get hurt doing that!"

 

"Aw, c'mon big dick! The little gremlin looks pretty sturdy. He could probably take a lot, y'know!"

 

"See! The slut agrees, so it must be a good idea! Chuck me!"

 

"Yeah, chuck him-! Wait, s-slut?" Ignoring Miu's crisis, Kokichi looked at Gonta pleadingly. 

 

Kokichi, despite not touching a drop of alcohol, was acting the most drunk. Rantaro had an entire couch in his backyard, right in front of the fire pit. ("Hey, what's up with that anyways?" "It's cool.") Kokichi, out of nowhere, forgot about his turn when he suddenly blurted out that he wanted Gonta to try and throw him onto the couch. From the roof. 

 

"You're super strong, and gentlemanly, and nice!"

 

"Ah, Gonta thanks you, but…"

 

"So throw me! Unless-" Kokichi's lips wobbled, and tears welled up in his eyes. "You don't actually like me? You don't want to prove our bond by chucking me onto the couch?!"

 

Kaede, who was definitely drunk at this point, agreed quickly. "I think you should do it! Chuck him, chuck him, chuck him!"

 

Shuichi could only watch as the scene unfolded. Kokichi had left the jacket sanctuary to stand up and bounce around excitedly. Once Kaede started chanting, Miu and Rantaro also started chanting in a show of drunk solidarity. Angie joined in after that, laughing triumphantly at the chaos. Kaito looked more than a little concerned at what was happening. ("Chuck him, Gonta." "You too, Maki?!" "He's annoying.") 

 

Gonta reluctantly picked Kokichi up, and the cheers were deafening.

 

"Look, Gonta, man, I don't think-" Kaito stood up, trying to diffuse the situation.

 

"Let him do this, Kaito!" Shuichi wasn't sure who said that, but it could've been anyone, considering the quick agreements all around. Shuichi was pretty sure Himiko fell asleep again.

 

With that, Gonta threw Kokichi, who looked far too happy in contrast to Gonta's worried look. Kokichi hit the couch, and everyone howled with laughter and cheers, elated and gleeful that he landed on the couch.

 

Until he didn't get up.

 

Concerned mumbling started up, as Rantaro called out. "Hey, Kokichi! You okay, man?" Gonta looked like he was about to cry, as everyone got more and more concerned.

 

All warm feelings in his body were doused with cold water. Thoughts were running wild in his head as Rantaro slid down the ladder to check on the small boy. What if he got seriously hurt? What he had some d- oh.

 

Just before Rantaro reached him, Kokichi popped out from where he was on the couch to jump up and scare him and, consequently, everyone else.

 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then got down from the roof to kill Kokichi. Shuichi watched the shenanigans from up high, before nudging Himiko awake.

 

"Mm…?"

 

"I think we're done with the roof."

 

"... but I spent so much MP getting up here…" 

 

"..." He didn't know what to say to that.

 

"Shuichi should carry me. I might even bless him, if he does..."

 

"U-um?" Shuichi was not confident in his ability to carry people. Then again, Himiko was one of the smallest people here, shorter than Kokichi. "... alright."

 

It would have been awkward if he said no, she might've felt bad, or embarrassed. Shuichi allowed the small girl onto his back, jackets and all. He wobbled down the ladder carefully as he could, Rantaro shooting him a sympathetic look. Shuichi stood next to him, watching as Kokichi laughed and dodged around the more determined members of the group. Maki, Angie, and Kaede were on the couch watching the show. Seeing that there was room ("Hey, what if it rains and the couch is out here?" "Suffer." "O-oh. Okay.") Shuichi made his way over.

 

Rantaro also decided to join, as he slid in next to Kaede with a grin. Kaede immediately leaned on him with a giggle, saying something in response. Shuichi lingered for a moment, aware of the girl on his back.

 

There was only one spot left.

 

Shuichi did not want to give up the jackets, and for some reason, the idea of getting rid of the warmth of another person made him frown. Another glance, and he sighed. They would be too drunk to care too much, right? Shuichi moved Himiko to have her sprawl out on top of Rantaro and Kaede, then he moved to sit next to Rantaro. 

 

It was a pretty tight fit, but, maybe it was the atmosphere, Shuichi didn't feel that uncomfortable anymore. He was at the end of the couch, so he could escape if needed, and the pleasant warmth radiating from the people next to him was… nice. It was nice, he thought, as he watched Miu climb on top of Kaito playfully. Gonta had ended up on the ground, with Kokichi perched on his shoulders. Shuichi would've felt bad for Gonta, but the guy seemed pretty happy, as if the moment from before never happened.

 

Maki, on the other end of the couch, looked annoyed at the crowd, but she made no effort to move. Even when Angie was basically cuddling her. His classmates barely had any concept of personal space when they were sober, it seemed to Shuichi that it only got worse when half of them were drunk. Angie only had one drink so far, (very few, compared to Kaede and Miu, who were cut off by a concerned Kaito.) so he figured she was just like that normally. 

 

"Enjoying the party?" Rantaro asked, nudging Shuichi out of his thoughts. 

 

"Yeah, it was a pretty good idea." He said, watching Kaito try and hide behind Gonta, much to Kokichi's amusement. 

 

Everyone settled down eventually. Kaito ended up on the couch arm next to Maki (who looked slightly less murderous.) And Rantaro eventually got a small fire going in the pit in front of the couch. Gonta was sitting on the ground in front of them with Miu on his lap, and Kokichi took the arm beside Shuichi.

 

The beer had been brought down from the roof, and the students spent the time telling stories and sharing facts about themselves. Some were obviously fake (looking at Kaito and Kokichi), but they were entertaining. Shuichi couldn't help but feel closer to his classmates.

 

Himiko wasn't the only one completely passed out. Kaede checked out a few stories in, and Angie was shoved into Kaede's side by Maki when she fell asleep. Shuichi himself was feeling more drowsy by the second, listening to Gonta excitedly talk about the forest he grew up in. The fire's warmth seeped into his bones, and Kaito's jacket was wrapped around his shoulders still. The sleeping trio had claimed Gonta's jacket, since it was large enough to cover all three girls.

 

Shuichi tried not to jerk in surprise when a head fell on his shoulder. Kokichi had apparently spent his energy, Shuichi thought as a brush of purple hair tickled his skin. He put his head against Kokichi's head slightly, too tired and drunk on all of the recent affection to be embarrassed. Shuichi could have sworn he heard Kokichi laugh slightly against his shoulder as he succumbed to the comforting darkness.

 

"..."

 

"What a bunch of babies, it's only just past midnight and they're already asleep!"

 

"I suppose it is getting late, Gonta, could you help me carry some of them to the guest room before you leave?"

 

"If you can handle them, I'll be going now."

 

"Gonta would be happy to help!"

 

"Thanks. And see you, Maki, thanks for showing up, drive safe."

 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

 

Shuichi was faintly aware of strong arms picking him and Kokichi up simultaneously. He was placed onto a bed, and Shuichi could feel the bed bend next to him as Kokichi was placed beside him. Almost automatically, Kokichi unconsciously shuffled closer to him. 

 

"You awake, bro?" A heavier weight appeared on the edge of the bed. Shuichi could guess by the distance that this was probably a king bed. He blinked open his eyes slightly. "I can move him if you want."

 

"Mm. S'fine." He mumbled, not really sure if any of his words made sense. The world felt pleasantly fuzzy and warm.

 

"Hah, if you're sure. Night, bro." The weight next to him settled into the bed, and Shuichi could distantly feel Kaito's heat radiating off of him.

 

"Nigh'kaitmm…" His words cut off as Shuichi gave up on staying awake.

 

Himiko, Angie, and Kaede were in a similar state. Two out of the three were drunk on some level, and the third member was too tired to care as they were piled into bed.

 

Rantaro and Miu stayed up a bit more, sharing stories and passing a single bottle back and forth. The others would find them in the morning snuggled together on the couch in the living room. The teasing that would come in the morning would be both ruthless and friendly, but, for now, the adventurer and the inventor were content in their own shared world.

 

"So, we're totally gonna force the rest of the cucks to show up next time, right?"

 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder to please never follow any of these peoples examples! Dont drink underaged and please dont do it on the roof!


End file.
